CoA:Christine Bonsai
by Sleeping in Open Spaces
Summary: A story in the CoA series, Christine has to go through losing her family and all she owns to realize what she needs to do. Read it to see!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my story!! Uh... I hope it's okay and my writing isn't bad... It might be confusing, I don't know. The _Italics _are the thoughts of Christine. **

**Disclaimer time!! I only one Christine. No one else. Strider and other people that may come along belong to them selves. Strider belongs to Strider himself... The CoA will come eventually!!**

**I dont own anything else here. Thanks!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Troubles I Try to Avoid

* * *

That day a couple years ago was the worst day of my life. Well, it tops most bad days. It started with a really bad algebra and history class. I hated those classes so much. Then again, who doesn't? My life was bad enough as it was and now I just failed a test. That never happens. And my problems only started to come.

"Why does this happen to me?! I hate my life!" I screamed as my brother and I walked home from school on this miserable day.

"Oh, it's no that bad..." my twin muttered to me after a short silence. Strider was never a person to talk a lot. Neither was I, unless I was mad.

* * *

"Mom, Dad! We're home!" I screamed. "Mom, Dad! Were here!"

_Weird... They're not responding like they usually do..._

"Maybe they went out..." Strider said.

"No. They never go out when they know we're coming home," I answered.

I walked into the kitchen to find the most horrible sight that a kid could ever see. The bodies of my parents were just laying there covered in blood. I heard a scream that was probably coming from me. Then I bursted into tears and broke down.

"AAGGGHHHH!!"

"What the heck? What was tha... Wha... What happened?" Strider asked as he entered the room.

We saw our parents' light brown hair caked in blood and the rest of their body covered in the pool of the red liquid. Their dark blue eyes were still open.

"NO! This can't be happening!"

* * *

"Damn! This is a pain in the ass..." I screamed as we waited for the police to show up and come.

As the police searched through our whole damn house they found a note that was taped to the inside of the refrigerator door. It was completely typed out and untraceable and it gave us a mysterious feeling. Well, at least we have a small lead that unfortunately, goes nowhere.

"This sucks..." Strider said.

"Oh?! Has that thought just fucking occurred to you?! You're the smarter one Strider! Help me out here!" I yelled at him.

"This isn't gonna help. They. Are. Gone. I'm gonna go to sleep since thinking of it won't help me in any way."

* * *

_"You can't escape me this time young fool."_

_"You are too late."_

The scene of my dream then changed to a young boy sitting on a pile of dead bodies.

He was just a little toddler. He turned and looked at me with crazed out eyes. Then, he gave me a creepy, demented smile.

* * *

The same dream came to me almost every night. It was always the dream of the little boy sitting on a pile of dead bodied... It haunted me all of the time during school, after school, and when I was asleep. I wanted this to end.

It got even worse when my sister said that she was going to get married a month later. "This is a great opportunity for us to get over what happened in the past. Let's get on with our lives," she said.

"Well, this isn't ever going to help! What are you trying to do?! Do you even care about us?!" I yelled.

"More than you think..."

"Do you think I'm crazy?! Fuck, I hate my LIFE!"

After that, it got to a point where I just had to leave.

Then a couple of months after that... My sister died in an accident. It got even worse when the doctors told us that she was pregnant... That killed me. I would of had a nephew or niece or something...

"That's it. Were leaving... Come on," I told Strider.

"But where will we go? We have no where to go."

"I have a plan... And that includes our long distant relatives somewhere in a place called Czech Republic and Slovakia..." Evil thoughts must of filled my mind 'cause I didn't know what was happening.

"Okay, but you better not get either of us killed. Does this have something to do with bringing the two countries back together?" he asked.

"Psh... You'll never notice a thing," I whispered.

"Wait, what was that? You were whispering too softly," he said while a smile appeared on his face.

"Ugh... Uh... Nothing... Damn! Okay! Fine, I won't do anything illegal or anything to spark interest of the police..."

"Yeah right."

* * *

"This plane ride is killing me. Is it even legal to go to our grandparents?" Strider asked.

"Hell, I don't know at all."

"Hey, I've been having these weird dreams that freak the hell out of me... Is that normal?"

"Uh... If they're fucking freaking you out, then yeah, I think it's not that strange. I've been having fucking dreams that scare me to hell also. So yes, I think it's perfectly normal," I said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. I get it I'll shut up so you can think."

"I still do wonder how our grandparents ended all the way kinda in the middle of Europe if they were originally from Ireland? I'll never understand it. Do you Strider?" I asked after the plane landed.

"Nope. They kinda scare me," Strider answered.

"Hi grandma..." I whispered as I saw the old lady approuach us.

"What was that?" she asked.

"HI!!"

"Oh sorry..."

"Yes... Hi, you said you wanted to talk to Christine and I about something," Strider interrupted.

"Oh yes. If you haven't heard, you are now in Czechoslovakia!" grandma said.

"Wait! So the two countries came back together?!"

"Yes they did. Do you know why?"

"No. Why the hell should I fucking know?! Do you know?" Strider yelled at her.

"Hell, I wish I knew!" my grandma answered.

_Wow. Did my grandmother just swear?_

"Okay then... I'm just going to back away slowly..." I said.

"Oh, Christine, wait!" grandma said.

_Oh shit..._

"Yes grandmother?"

"Okay. Your mother sent me this little box to give to you when you visit. I have no idea how she knew you were coming, but she knew."

She gave me a small palm sized box that said, "To: Christine. Give in time of need". I opened the box to find a little chain and a pendant that looked like a scythe.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I don't really know," she answered.

I took the necklace and put it on. Surprisingly, I think was going to I like it.

As I walked away with Strider, I touch the pendant and it grew bigger into a full sized scythe.

"Holy shit!" I screamed.

"What the hell! What just happened to your necklace?" Strider yelled.

"I sure as hell don't know. I just touched it."

* * *

After that my life started to change. I had no idea what was happening. My body worked on its own without me thinking. I think I ended up rampaging through the country and took over.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"I don't know sis..."

* * *

"Hey! Are you in there? Strider! Where are you?!"

I heard a crash in his room and kicked down the door.

"What the fuck! Where are you!?" I screamed.

I found his room empty and the glass window was broken. I walked towards the open window and I saw a note. It looked just like the one they found when my parents died.

_Oh shit.

* * *

_

**Hey thanks everyone! Please tell me if my writing is sorta bad... **

**Thanks a lot,**

**Iwillpokeyou **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's me again... unfortunately... HAHA I know this chapter is really short and my writing is really suckish but... yea. haha. **

**OK. I own only myself and no one else. I make that clear. I do not own CoA characters either...**

* * *

Chapter 2:

_That note, that note is all we have... the only link I have to my brother who is now gone..._

"Oh my damn... this is very bad..." I pace the hallway at the police station just waiting for something to show up or happen.

I think my grandmother has had enough watching me pace back and forth, back and fourth in the hallway while Im crying my eyes out every minute. "I'm pretty sure it will all be fine just give it some time."

"I cant wait any longer!" BAM! "Aw damn! Stupid chair... how'd you get there?" Great now I'm talking to a chair... Extra points for talking to an inanimate object.

When the detective that had this case came out to talk to us, I walked out of earshot. I really don't wanna hear what he has to say right now. I could see him talking to my grandparents telling them the results of what they found and searched for. I could see the sadness in their faces.

Then the detective comes toward me with a forced smile on his face. "I am very sorry for your loss, Christine. But for now all we have is that letter. No prints showed up at all. So Im going to have to ask you some questions..." _Oh crap... you got to be kidding me. _

"Uh... you know what? Im late for something... uh yea... I gotta go bye." I rushed out of there as fast as I could. Which was pretty fast.

_I really want a muffin right now..._

_

* * *

_

I figured that I fell asleep because I wake up to the sounds of my alarm clock blazing at the highest volume with crazy loud rock music. "AHHH! Holy shit! Wait...how did I get here...?"

Grandma opens the door to find me awake looking like a mess. "Oh, you're up. Can you please turn that crap off?"

"Oh sorry...I just can't shake the feeling that something is very wrong here... That I'm being watched be someone. Something."

_Okay, lets watch some t.v. to get my mind off of things. _

"You've got to be kidding me... ALL little kid shows? And why do I have a strange feeling to get a muffin from McDonalds? Do they even have muffins?"

To pass time I walk near the duck pond at our house, pacing until I get the similar strange feeling that someone is watching me. I turn around to see a strange figure dressed in black. The weirder thing is that he had something coming out of his lower back. Is that a tail?

"HOLY SHIT!" Screaming I run away knowing that the strange thing was chasing after me. I run into my cousin Chris... Funny how he has basically the same name as me.

"Wow. You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I think I have..."

"What do you mean?" I look back to see that the tailed figure was not there any more.

"Sorry. I think Im imagining things every since Strider was taken..."

I remember my scythe... How real and powerful it looked.

* * *

I try everything to take my mind off of things but nothing seems to help. While taking a stroll the garden when I see sparkling dark red fluid. _What is that?_

"Oh my goshness! Holy crap! It's a dead rabbit... When I hear something rustle in the trees I decide to investigate. Play spy. Do something stupid. I expand the scythe and the dark figure comes out of the trees.

Of course Im scared to hell.

Im running randomly and I end up at McDonalds... how the heck that happen?

I fall to my knees to catch my breath then I see a small shadow suddenly get bigger and then it hits me. Literally. I fall flat on my face as my best friend Chloe pops out of nowhere scaring me to death. She is standing there with a strange looking group of people...

"What the heck! Oh my goodness... Chloe? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please tell me if my writing, grammar, etc. are bad. I wrote this really late at night and i just put it on... XD Well... i know my writing is bad.. haha**

**As you can see, Im pretty sure my character has ADHD...**

**P.S. I may have made a small typo in some places... XD**

**- I-will-poke-you**


	3. The Fall

CoA: Chapter 3

Hi there. I bet no one is going to read this. But I decided to post this because I am bored. :3 Writing my be a bit confusing because I wrote half of this a year ago and decided to finish it now. I also will be editing my other chapters because they are stupid and ugly chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the CoA. I only own me. And only me. If I didn't own me... that would be just awkward.

* * *

Before this, I really thought I was going to die...

"Christine?" Chloe cried in disbelief and joy merely at the same time.

"Oh my gosh! You're really here!" I ran up to hug her and I saw a group of people standing behind her.

I was still out of breath from running so much. I slouched over and held onto my knees for support. All of this running had tired me out.

"Uh, who are your friends?" I questioned her.

I looked behind her to see a very odd group of people. They look very different than your everyday random people on the side of the street. Although they look strange, they don't feel like strangers. More like friends or acquaintances.

My legs are slightly tingling from the pain of running. But I ignored it and I looked over the strangers in my company.

There was a tall person in his late teens in a long flowing black cloak standing nearest to Chloe. He had black eyes and brown hair with a big smile on his face.

Next to him was a girl with long dark brown hair. She is wearing a white toque and she has a lotus flower on her. Slightly behind her to the left was an African American boy in his late teens and he's wearing a mask that covers his face except for his eyes and mouth.

Then there was this man, who looked like he was from a different time. He seemed very... serious. I noticed that he has a really cool looking mustache. There were three more people behind them. One was another teen, probably a little older than me. He had brown hair and his eyes were a nice shade of gold.

And lastly… lastly… why is can't I feel my legs?

It must be from the running.

Lets move on. Lastly, there was -

Shit. My arms. Wh- why can't I feel them.

I start to feel a bit numb in the head. My vision starts to blur and my thoughts are turning a bit fuzzy.

I can slightly make out the group standing behind Chloe take step forward. Wondering what's going on.

Well, can't tell you that. I don't even know.

"Christine? Are you okay?"

"Nah—no…"

What's happenin-

* * *

_I don't see anything… All I see is black darkness. _

_I hear strange voices telling me to keep breathing and to wake up. _

_Do I know these people? _

_I can't tell. For I am not exactly aware of anything. _

_The numbness is killing me. _

_I strive to get out of this._

* * *

Thank's for reading. If you really did.

Ps. I kinda based the fainting part after my own experiences. Just not it great detail. Fainting in real life is much different. I just can't figure out how to put it into words.

I know this is really short. I kinda gave up.

Thanks.


End file.
